Of Friends and Idiots
by hodgsondr
Summary: A year in the life of four high school students who have to navigate new friendships, new schools and the ever present problems brought on by the boys from the Generation of Miracles.
1. Profiles

**Watanabe Tomoko, Touou High School**

Watanabe is the eldest of the group. She enjoys being by herself and prefers solitary projects over having to work with a group. Watanabe has trouble making friends because of her disinterest in many things, however she is perfectly happy with those that she is close to. Her sense of humour is rather dry and she has little patience for people who waste time or don't try hard. Watanabe is a perfectionist, she often redoes assignments if they are not up to her own personal standard and this can cause her to become stressed. Watanabe is the sole carer for her three year old brother Watanabe Akihiko after her mother and step father passed away the year before.

**Ikeda Suki, Seirin High School**

Ikeda is a an overly friendly and optimistic teenager. She can see the beauty in everything and goes out of her way to brighten the days of others. That is unless someone manages to piss her off. Her personality does a completely one eighty and you will find the most conniving and ingenious revenge plot anyone could imagine. Ikeda is very smart and shows it off when she plans revenge, yet her scores are less than average because of her hyperactivity and inability to concentrate on a certain subject for too long. Her overly buoyant personality caused her to be bullied when she was younger and because of it she has trouble trusting people she doesn't know well.

**Imai Kojin, Kaijo High School**

A rather sullen teen, Imai would rather be home sleeping than anything else her friends have to offer. She often contradicts Ikeda's sunny disposition and often distances herself from anyone who is as hyperactive as her good friend. Despite her attitude towards many things, and her inept laziness, Imai is incredibly talented at sports and does dancing outside of school. Imai suffered an eye injury when she thirteen and because of it is blind in her right eye.

**Hara Shoki, Shutoku High School**

Hara is the oldest out of the four girls and the most average. She lives with her married parents and older brother Saku in a three bedroom unit. She averages in high C's for her classes and is part of the writing club. She enjoys spending time with her friends and is viewed as their mother hen in a way because of her cool head and rather easy going personality. She isn't afraid to stand up to people when they do her wrong but she also can tell how to approach the way she should. Hara often helps her friends out when they are in need of it, gives respect to those who are deserving of it and earns the same respect back.

_Others_

**Watanabe Akihiko**

Akihiko is Tomoko's three year old half brother. He enjoys the company of his sister and often 'helps' her with her homework whenever she has it. He attends preschool thanks to the money left over from his parents life insurance, which is also set up to help him get through his schooling life. He is often baby sat by Koko Mao.

**Hara Saku**

Shoki's older brother and close friend, Saku attends Shutoku and is a third year. He is very loving towards his sister and would do anything for her, however he is always distant in his approaches because he doesn't want to ruin his reputation as a 'cool student'. His friends are all aware of how much he adores Shoki however, and they are all too afraid to go near her because of it.

**Koko Mao**

A young woman who babysat Akihiko when his parents were alive, Koko continues to do so. She is usually reliable, but can be too trusting and naive, much to Tomoko's chagrin.


	2. Chapter 1

Watanabe Tomoko stared down at the small slip of paper in her hands, feeling her stomach flipping over and over again. She had been hoping, pathetically, that the gods were smiling down on her today and would not try to make it any worse for her than it already was. Not only had the home room class been dumped with an assignment on the first day within fifteen minutes, but it was a group presentation that would need to be presented to the _whole _class by the end of next week. So when the teacher had walked down half the rows, offering a hat with names printed of students of the other half of the class, Watanabe felt her palms begin to sweat, because she already knew deep down that she didn't have the kind of good luck that others were afforded. As soon as she felt the paper between her fingers she could almost _feel _the name that had been written without even needing to look. She did, of course, and scowled before screwing it up.

Watanabe had been adamant that she would not be _dumped _with _him _again for a project and yet here she was, on the first assignment she had been given and there was little to no hope that would be able to make a good impression on her teacher because of _him_. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder, already glaring at the blue haired knuckled head sitting in the back corner of the room. He was asleep. They had been in class for fifteen minutes and he was already asleep. Watanabe fought the urge to smash her forehead on the desk, instead turning her attention to the pink haired teen sitting in front of her him. Momoi Satsuki was already looking around and, upon noticing Watanabe's furious gaze, already deciphered her long time friend had been partnered with.

"Watanabe Tomoko, is it?"

"Yes, sir," Watanabe replied autonomously, turning right back to the front and sitting comfortably. Well, as comfortably as someone as irritated as Watanabe could be. She felt like their was a white hot iron burning through her fingers at the moment and her mind was rallying all the possible profanities that she had accumulated throughout the years to press against the prick when she had the chance.

"Who is your partner for this assignment?" Watanabe sucked on her teeth, balling her fingers into fists as she fought narrowing her gaze. She wanted to make a good impression on the teacher, not make him believe that the bastards life was in danger. Which, if he caused her to almost fail another assignment, he would be. Watanabe would make his life very unpleasant if he screwed her over again.

"Aomine Daiki, sir." Watanabe wondered if anyone could feel the heat of fury radiating from her. The girl on her left clearly did as she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, looking pointedly away from the irritated teen. She already knew she was going to kill him. She was going to kill slow and steady and no one was going to find his body. Except Akashi Seijuro, he probably would be able to. Watanabe sunk back against her seat, looking over her shoulder to the back corner to see that Aomine Daiki, basketball king himself, had awoken from his sleep. He was glaring at Momoi yet there was a tenderness to his gaze, until Momoi pointed in Watanabe's direction, talking quickly under her breath. Aomine narrowed his eyes, glancing over to Watanabe herself before making a show of smacking his palm to his forehead before smacking his head to the wood of the desk. _You're not the only one who feels the same way, prick._

It wasn't as though Watanabe and Aomine were always on such bad terms. At the beginning of their middle school life at Teiko, Momoi had been in the same class as Watanabe and her friend Ikeda Suki. Ikeda was the type of girl who would make friends with everyone and anyone, and seeing Momoi looking rather alone and looking slightly dejected sitting at the back, took it upon herself to be friends with the pinkette. Long story short, Momoi more or less joined their group of friends and of course that meant Aomine followed suit. Initially Watanabe and Aomine got along really well, he wasn't as disinterested in everything and when Ikeda and Momoi would start talking about overly girly things, Aomine would turn his full attention _away _from the talk of make up and dresses and nails.

Then his whole personality began to change, into something Watanabe didn't like. He started skipping classes and stopped caring so much about everything, even basketball. Watanabe knew she shouldn't have been as irritated as she had been, but she took solice in the fact the rest of the girls didn't care much for this 'new and improved' Aomine Daiki. Watanabe let out a huff as she sunk down in her chair a little more, hoping that she would be swallowed up into the space between the desk and her seat.

Working in a partnership with Aomine on an assignment had always been a chore, because he would get so distracted when he was younger. Now it was more difficult just getting him to get his pens (if he had any) out and actually do something. Watanabe was willing to place a bet on the fact that Aomine probably didn't even know what the assignment they were meant to be doing together even was, which meant she would have to waste time in explaining it to him because the idiot couldn't keep his eyes open for fifteen minutes.

* * *

"You know if you're avoiding people you shouldn't choose such an obvious hiding place." Aomine Daiki opened one eye to see Watanabe standing above him. He flicked his tongue, moving to roll over onto his stomach when he felt something hard land on his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Watanabe resting her foot on the small of his back, applying a slight amount of pressure.

She had changed over the course of the break. Her hair was longer and pulled into a high ponytail, clear off her face. Her skin was fairer than it used to be, indicating she had not spent much time outside. Aomine could have snorted, probably spent all of her time studying inside her bedroom while her mother and father brought her food and dinner and praised her for being such a good little girl. Aomine made the good assumption off the fact her sweater was quite large on her, giving her a rather bulky frame. She must have put a bit of weight on over the break too, but thankfully Aomine had been taught well enough by Momoi not to make a comment like that at all.

"Get. Off. Me."

"Then get your ass up."

"No, now - ugh." Aomine hadn't willingly let out a grunt but Watanabe had pushed down with surprising strength, forcing all the air from his lungs to be pushed out of his body. He pushed himself up instantly, ready to yell right in Watanabe's face when he noticed she was further away than before, clearly so he wouldn't get a chance to try and intimidate her into leaving him alone. Her hands were settled on her hips, one eyebrow cocked and her gaze was rather steely for someone how had all but stood on another person to get their attention.

"This isn't a difficult assignment."

"Then do it yourself. I have better things to do," Aomine muttered. He turned and reached down, meaning to grab his gravure magazine when it was gone from his sight. He growled, spinning to see Watanabe had darted forward and back, snatching it away and slowly backing away from him. Almost half heartedly she was flicking through the pictures, tilting her head to the side before sliding ehr eyes from the photos up to Aomine.

"This looks new." Watanabe grabbed a page near the spine of the book, turning her lip up at Aomine as she pulled it slightly. Aomine heard the magazine rip a little and he stepped forward, completely prepared to throw her off the roof if necessary. He had only bought the magazine that morning and he was not about to let some stuck up, teachers pet rip it to pieces. He was always against hurting women, but at the moment he was considering throttling Watanabe and throwing her off the roof. Not that he would, but the thought was tantalizing and teasing in the back of his mind.

"Don't."

"Help."

"No."

"Fine," Watanabe drew out the consonants before ripping down harshly. Aomine sucked on his teeth as he moved forward but Watanabe ducked out of the way, scampering to another part of the roof as she threw the page of her shoulder. Aomine heard another rip and he growled, bee lining for his class mate. Watanabe didn't move, just stood about a metre away from the roof as she pulled a pen out of her pocket, scribbling something on the inside cover. Aomine was confused as to what she might be doing and stalked right up to her. When he was close enough that he could see the vengeful glimmer in her eye he hesitated slightly as the magazine went flying off the roof. "All yours, _Daiki-Kun_."

Watanabe slunk past him, grinning ruefully to himself and Aomine scowled, walking to the edge to see if he could spot where the magazine had landed. He stiffened slightly as he saw that not only had the magazine been spotted, but their homeroom teacher no less. The man looked from the magazine upwards, spotting Aomine on the edge of the roof and motioned him to come down immediately. Aomine scowled, looking over his shoulder in hopes that Watanabe will get in trouble as well, but she had already disappeared out of sight.

Aomine tried to think back to the exact moment he and Watanabe stopped getting along. They had been friends the first year of middle school, Momoi had become good friends with Watanabe's group and dragged Aomine along with her. Aomine had been glad that Momoi had some friends that were girls, he had presumed that meant he would have to stop listening to her talk about make up. He presumed wrong, it meant he had to listen to three different opinions about the bloody things. At least there had been Watanabe and, ah Aomine couldn't remember her name. She didn't talk a lot, but when she did she would add a sly, dry comment that made Watanabe and Aomine both laugh like hyenas. Then one day Watanabe decided she didn't like him anymore, and when they were paired for the last assignment for middle school she damn near stabbed him with a pair of scissors when he 'forgot' to bring his part to school. Momoi must have told her he hadn't done it at all, but it didn't matter because the teacher passed her on it anyway.

Aomine scratched the back of his head as he trudged down the stairs, letting out a click of his tongue as he thought as to why Watanabe had come to Touou. She was smart enough to get into Rakuzan if she wanted. Aomine wished she had gone to Rakuzan, that would have meant he wouldn't have to put up with her for this assignment. He didn't even know what it was about, just that it had to be done with partners. He wondered if he'd be able to bribe Momoi to do it for him, he was pretty sure she and Watanabe still were friends to some small degree. He probably could, after all he could convince Momoi to do almost anything for him.

"Aomine, what is the meaning of this?"

"Huh?"

"This." Aomine blinked twice, leaning in close to the magazine, shifting his gaze from the model who was now sporting a moustache and goatee to the teacher whose facial hair matched. He tilted his head, shifting his eyes to the name in the corner, feeling his brows pulling together as he saw what Watanabe had written. She was dead now.


	3. Chapter 2

Sitting on the bus Imai Kojin let her head bump against the window every time the bus went over something on the road. She had her bag on her lap and she was looking half heartedly out the window, fighting against the thoughts that were begging her to fall into sleep. All day she had been daydreaming about crawling into bed but she had to just go ahead and promise Ikeda she would meet up with the rest of the group after their first day of school. Imai snorted, rubbing the back of her neck before glancing around the bus. Ikeda had been so excited about going to high school, probably the only one out of all of them, until she realised that meant they would be separated from one another. No doubt she would continue pushing them all to meet up once a week so they would all remain best friends until their dying day. Imai snorted, shaking her head. She was certain they didn't need to see each other every second day to remain friends, but Ikeda was a strange one and had probably watched one too many movies about friendships and puppy dogs and that kind of shit.

Taking a deep breath something flying passed the stopped bus caught her eye. Tilting her head to the side, she frowned as she saw a bicycle dragging a trailer ride along. The green haired male in the back she recognised, Midorima Shintaro, but the guy riding the bike she had never seen before. She frowned a little, leaning up against the window intended to get a better look but they disappeared into the black part of her vision. She drew back into her seat, scratching her chin as she thought to Midorima, wondering why he was riding around the outskirts of Kanagawa. Imai let out a sigh and sunk back, letting her head rest against the window of the bus again, closing her eye and wishing she had been at home instead of being forced to visit her friends.

It was going to be even more boring without Momoi and Aomine's presence. She doubted that Aomine would be welcome anymore, after the falling out of the group, and Momoi wouldn't bother coming to see them, much to Ikeda's chagrin. Imai wished the pinkette would at least see Ikeda, that way she would have someone to talk about the overly girly things with and Imai wouldn't have to listen to her debate whether rose pink or peach would be a better blush for her that day. Although she wasn't inclined to ever mention it, Imai did miss Momoi hanging out with them. Aomine she didn't really care for.

"Aah, Imaichii!" Imai's eye snapped open as she slowly looked up, seeing a rather happy looking golden hair basketballer standing in front of her. She could feel the stares raining down on her as Kise Ryouta moved her bag from the seat next to her, plopping himself down. Imai was already scowling, ready to kick the hyper blonde off the seat but he just turned to her, his grin wide as though he had won the lottery. "I didn't know you were coming to Kaijo too!"

"I wish I'd known you were going to Kaijo."

"Aw, really?"

"Yeah, I would have enrolled at Hokkaido instead."

"Wah, you're so mean to me Imaichii!" Kise whined and he probably would have started water works too if he hadn't noticed how completely disinterested in him Imai was. She had returned her gaze to out the window, easily ignoring the absolute pout that Kise was giving her. She was more than a little used to his somewhat tantrums by now and she was definitely not in the mood to be talking to him already.

"You enjoying basketball at Kaijo?" Imai yawned, flickering her gaze to Kise long enough to see the surprise register on his features. He blinked at her twice before he broke out into a broad grin. He began prattling about how different it is to Teiko, how the coach was a lot different in mentality and how the captain actually kicked him for being selfish. Imai didn't really listen, she had no real interest in whether or not Kise was enjoying his time at Kaijo, she just needed to keep him entertained until she reached her stop. She always looked at Kise as though he was some sort of puppy and the conversation was a ball. All she needed to do was throw it, pretend she wanted it back whilst he played with it then throw it again when he let it come back to her. She'd had plenty of practice with Ikeda.

"... and so that's why I'm going to see Kurokochii! Are you going to go see Ikeda-San, Imaichii?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Suki demanded we all see each other to discuss our first day at high school," Imai yawned, a move that displaced Kise's brilliant smile. Imai assumed he registered that she hadn't been listening to him and prepared to put up with sobs when his eyes fell down slightly. Raising her eyebrows Imai was going to question what had changed Kise's demeanor so suddenly, but she noticed that the bus was pulling into her stop. Climbing it her feet, she gently pat his head before moving past him, letting out another yawn and readjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Guess I'll be seeing you around Kise-San."

As she stepped off the bus she looked around carefully, wondering whether or not this was actually such a good idea. After all, it had been three weeks since she had last seen Ikeda and long periods of not seeing one another could end, well, in a deafening manner. She readjusted how her bag sat on her shoulder as she started walking down the road, scratching the back of her head as her she started traipsing towards Seirin. Ikeda had begged them all to come to her school after they had finished so they could go to Maji Burgers after she was finished with whatever the hell she was doing. Imai wondered if any of the other girls had arrived yet and hoped that there was at least Watanabe there already.

"Imaichii!" Imai winced as she glanced over her shoulder, spotting the puppy chasing after her after getting off the bus. Why was he chasing after her? Wait, why had he been on the bus to begin with? He had mentioned something about Kuroko, that was the little blue haired boy who disappeared and appeared whenever he wanted wasn't it? Shit, don't say... "If you're heading to Seirin I'll walk with you!"

The very audible groan erupted from Imai and she almost laid down on the side walk in refusal. It was bad enough Ikeda was going to be going all over the top because they haven't been to the same school but now the puppy was going to be all chirpy and excited and it just _drained _Imai. She felt like she needed to have a sleep already from spending time with Kise, now that going to be doubled. Imai decided that she would just take a nap when she arrived at Seirin, although the constant chatter to her left probably wouldn't give her a chance.

"If you have to," Imai muttered, scratching the side of her head and letting out a yawn. He was more than just draining her, his constant chatter was beginning to bore her to death. She didn't even bother pretending to listen to what he was saying, just nodded her head along with each step she took. Kise must have realised that she wasn't listening, because his chatter eventually dropped away and they walked in complete silence. Imai stole a glance up to the teen walking beside her. He was still smiling, although it looked rather forced, and his golden eyes weren't shining as much as they had been on the bus. Imai stopped walking, looking up to him and blinking twice. He walks a few steps before realising she wasn't beside him and he stopped, turning to look at her slightly confused.

"Is something wrong, Imaichii?"

"Eh, I'm sorry Kise-Kun. I'm really tired from school, so I'm not too energetic today." Or any other day at that, but that was unimportant. She had said what was necessary because Kise seemed to brighten up again completely, smiling and practically skipping towards her, clasping her hands in his as he brought them up, beaming a smile that looked like it needed a sparkle chime.

"I'm sorry Imaichii! I know you get tired by talking with people! I should have realised!" Kise didn't seem to realise completely that his always sunny disposition was making her grow even more tired but he turned, tugging her along the pavement behind him. She stumbled slightly, not used to walk at such a quick pace but she ignored that, managing to fall into an even and easy step behind Kise. She wondered if she asked, if he would carry her all the way to Seirin but decided that would result in him chattering again about random crap and, although he wasn't talking, his beaming smile was draining her again. She couldn't see it, but she sure as hell could feel the golden warmth glowing from him.

Imai stuck her hands into the pockets of her blazer, tilting her head to the side and letting out another, softer groan. If there was one thing she had been looking forward to about going to a different school than Ikeda, it was so she wouldn't have to put up with this unending cycle of happiness and smiles and hyperactivity. So of course, _of course_, she would end up going to a school with Kise Ryouta. Who, but the way his head was bobbing and how he occasionally glanced back at Imai, had started chatting again. It was almost as though the boy couldn't keep his mouth shut, as though if he were quiet for five minutes it would kill him. Imai wished it would kill him, then she would get some peace and quiet.

"Kise-Kun, you're coming to see Kuroko-San right?"

"Hmm? Yes, I said that on the bus!" Kise smiled, turning to face her before his expression fell. A darkness seemed to grow around his eyes and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, forcing an unnatural smile. "You really weren't listening on the bus, huh, Imaichii?"

"I don't listen to anyone."

"Imaichii, that's so mean," Kise whined but Imai was already starting to tune him out. Her head tilted to the other side as her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out how he managed to hit just the right note to grin her brain inside out. Kise was apparently slightly startled by her expression because her turned away, shaking his head and continued the brief walk to Seirin. Imai started walking behind him, still trying to figure out the ear splitting tone he could reach when the sound of rustling leaves caught her attention.

If there was one thing she had learnt over the years of being friends with Ikeda, it was that if it sounded strange in the place you were then it was probably her and it wasn't going to be a good thing. Imai made the mistake of turning to the offending bush and before she could even react her friend was springing from the bush, crashing into the taller teen and sending the pair of them sprawling to the ground. If Imai had any energy left, she would have yelled at Ikeda's 'surprise', but the sunny prince had manage to sap everything that she had managed to keep since lunch time.

"OhJin-ChanIhavemissedyousomuch!" Imai groaned again as Ikeda prattled quicker than Kise could have ever dreamed off. Imai wanted to shove Ikeda away but the teen suddenly wrenched backwards, leaving Imai free of the weight and the prattling. Her gaze shifted from the bubbling bubble gum haired Ikeda to the brown haired, smiling teen beside her. Hara Shoki, Imai's best friend and the mother hen to all the girls, was holding Ikeda back and looking rather happy about it.

"Afternoon Kojin, Kise-San," Hara smiled wider, first to Imai then turning to Kise. The blonde nodded back to Hara, walking over and extending his hand to Imai, who was tempted to just lay on the sidewalk for the duration of this meeting.


End file.
